


Love Bite

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Romance, Biting, Complete, Cute Ending, Drabble, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Humor, Humorous Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lime, Mild Kink, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Surprise Ending, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Allura & Keith are making out and experimenting with one another.





	Love Bite

Allura found herself very thankful as of late. She was thankful for her good health. She was thankful for her good friends. She was thankful for dating such a good kisser. 

Inside her room, Allura sat on her boyfriend’s lap. She was lovingly running her fingers through his hair as they kissed. Judging from the moans Keith was making, she could tell that he was definitely enjoying it. It gave her a sense of arrogance. Pride in the fact that her man was reacting in such a way to her touch. Thus, a thought occurred.

‘I wonder what other noises I can get him to make’. 

Allura pulled away from his lips, trailing her tongue as she left. His reaction was to immediately try and taste her again. Keith’s hand left her hip and cupped the back her head. Keith wanted to push their lips back together, demanding more of her. But, Allura kept still.

“Now, now.” She whispered, “Have some patience.” He groaned in frustration being told this. But, as Allura leaned down nibbling on his neck, Keith started to groan in pleasure. 

His face had turned the sort of red you’d find in a sunset. All Allura was doing was toying with his skin, and yet he was captive. Almost frozen by the way she licked and kissed him. Although, her suddenly grinding her hips into his might’ve been behind the exasperated gasp.

As his head fell back, Allura had more options. His hands lay on the bed supporting himself and her. Didn’t want to ruin the moment by falling back and hitting the wall. So, she slithered a palm under his shirt feeling Kogane’s muscles. His chest seemed to be rather sensitive seeing as he bit his lip upon Allura’s fingers reaching his nipple. 

“You make the most adorable sounds,” Allura said directly into his ear. 

Keith’s eye opened just enough to see his princess’ neck. Beautiful and dark, with her snow white hair hanging off the other side. Her dress had lowered enough for her to be bare down to her shoulder. Yes, her cleavage was on display for him, but the animal in Keith wanted to repay her. 

Where Allura’s bites were meant to test him, Keith’s great big chomp was nothing less than an act of lust. His teeth sank into her neck almost piercing her skin and drawing blood. It was fierce, firm, and made Allura bellow out in a cry of pain. A cry that Keith absolutely didn’t want. 

“GWHAAAA!” 

“Allura?!” Keith said pulling back. She almost slipped off of him, and by extension off the bed. Luckily, he caught her time wrapping his arms around the small of her back. He asked, “You okay?”

Her British accent was on full display, “Did you just bite me?!”

A little ashamed, “Sorry!”

She rubbed the now marked spot, “That really hurt!”

“I’m sorry!” Keith repeated with full sincerity. She didn’t say anything to him. They just sat there for a moment or two. Him on the bed with a firetruck red face. Her on his lap wondering if he had anything else to say for himself. It was clear from the shrinking bulge that he didn’t. So, Allura just crossed her arms and informed him of where she stood in the situation. 

“I didn’t say stop,” she said as if it were an order. 

Keith perked right back up and with a greedy smile that mirrored hers, went back to his meal.

END


End file.
